As computer software applications increase in functionality and become more complicated, it can become more burdensome for a user to interact with the applications. The layout, design and content of the user interface of the application, which is the primary tool used by the user to interact with the application, increases in importance when efforts are made to make an application relatively easy to use.
In some instances, having a user customize a user interface may make an application easier to use. Unfortunately, most application user interfaces are written with fairly sophisticated computer code. The average user, who is likely not a computer programmer, may not have the desire or may not have the capability to rewrite computer code to implement any substantial amount of customization.